Kuroshitsuji: Red Eyes
by RED.LM06
Summary: (Book 3 of 'Brides of Darkness' Saga) Our six friends are in a world of the luxurious Victorian London along with Sebastian Michaelis. They suspect that the mysterious butler in black hides something important which himself cannot tell them the only thing they want to know: Their background story...


(Warning: The six OC's belongs to me; and the original characters belong to Rejet, and Sebastian belongs to Yana Toboso).

* * *

We are in England, in 19th century, reigned by the beloved queen Victoria and the view is the luxurious and working London where trade is broad with import and export of products from America, Asia and the whole Europe.

In between the woods and away from the city, there is a mansion.

The Phantomhive Mansion.

"Milady...Milady, time to get up" a butler in black calls his lady.

Amber wakes up startled and she glances at him "Sebastian" the butler smiles as he carries the cart beside her bed.

"Another nightmare?" he says. The young blonde girl covers her face with her hands; she's still not confirmed towards the news of her mother's death what she doesn't know its cause. As she sits on the bed, Sebastian gives her a cup of tea Earl Grey that she drinks it "It past more than a week that you have a nightmare..."

"I cannot avoid it, but this time it was different."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw too much blood, deepen wounds...like I was there..." Sebastian's face was too serious while Amber was telling her nightmare, but she interrupts herself as she glares at him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.."

"Sebastian, you're hiding something. You never told me about how my mother died."

His hand took her chin lifting her head "One day, you will understand Milady."

"You're always saying that and it pisses me off.."

"Come" with one hand, Sebastian was holding a casual victorian blue dress as with the other takes Amber's hand to get her up taking her towards the mirror "I'm going to dress you."

Amber was about to claim but Sebastian had seen her with no clothes on, because, he took care of her since she was a baby; as he takes off her nightdress falling to the floor, Sebastian looks at every detail of her body and he dresses her and arranges her hair. "I'm getting used at this time..." Amber says while she fixes her dress as Sebastian puts her shoes on.

...

At the dining room for breakfast, there are on the table Danielle, Rosemary, Maya, Tanya and Shanna with Moka in her arms: the five of them are also dressed this time style...

Amber could see Maya feeling herself odd "You're still not used to it, right?"

"You know I don't like wearing dresses." Maya never wore a dress before not even skirts when she was little, but since it's the Victorian Era the girls as to wear dresses...no claiming.

Rosemary has some papers in her hands with some red details "What are these invitations?"

"It's to send to our guests for a party we are organizing here." said Amber.

"A party? We already arrived here..." said Tanya.

Shanna was happy when she heard the word 'party' ; "You see Moka, we will have a party.."

Then, Sebastian affirms "This party is an introduction of yourselves to Society as also to plan business with them."

"I don't know if the Society will believe that Ciel have cousins who were overseas and decided to come back to expand the business of Toys Phantom." Amber had doubts.

Danielle sees something positive about the party "I think this party would make us understand who we will deal with."

"Specially" Amber says with a smile "we have the Queen's trust and nothing can happen to us because I know she will cover it up."

"I heard about it too" Maya spoke "I had read the Phantomhive's Diary I found at the drawing room and it says about their relationship with the Queen and how she covers everything up." the girls were impressed about Maya's intellectuality...

"Don't worry Miladies, the party will happen in a few days..." then, Sebastian takes a deep breath and he speaks "and there's something to reveal to you that I should had told since we arrived here."

"I knew it!" Amber confronts the butler "Speak up at once Sebastian, what have you been hiding from us?"

* * *

(Reminder: The six OC's belongs to me; and the original characters belong to Rejet, and Sebastian belongs to Yana Toboso).


End file.
